


Mine to Worry About

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conversations, Horrible Plans, M/M, Self-Doubt, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: Takes place after season 4 episode 5 "The New Girl".Nathan examines his feelings for Duke. Duke knows, forces the issue, and they have a conversation about it.Yeah, I'm going to go with that.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Kudos: 12





	Mine to Worry About

Nathan sighed in relief as he saw Duke exit the hospital basement behind Audrey Lexie. He had a limp from where Jennifer had stabbed him with the pen, but otherwise he seemed fine. God Nathan hoped that was true because it’s not like he could run over and ask him. He had to play the besotted with Audrey Lexie, dammit, card for two reasons: One, because that plan was the only thing stopping the Guard from killing him and, more importantly, Duke. Two, he had to convince Lexie to love him and then kill him to end the troubles forever. 

The hard part was that, after the whole barn incident, Nathan had realized that the person he had regretted losing the most wasn’t Audrey. It was Duke. He had fallen apart because for six months he thought he had sent the person he loved the most to his death. Which was ridiculous considering the woman he had loved enough to sleep with, during one of her past reincarnations, just to be with her, and his son had also been in the imploding barn. He had basically been responsible for their deaths too, yet it was Duke he had yearned for. Duke, who had always been the one constant in his life even if his presence had always meant trouble. 

When Duke had found him at that bar, he had wanted to kiss the man, but refrained, knowing that it would have freaked Duke out. Also, because his hygiene had seen better days. He had hoped Audrey would be with him to prove that he hadn’t royally screwed up as much as everyone thought. But of course, he had. 

He had wanted to find Audrey so badly after that in order to make things right. Besides he deserved to die. He was only saved because of a wonderful woman and his false feelings for her. Ha, false feelings from an unfeeling man. 

Then they got Audrey back, but it wasn’t Audrey and therefore Nathan couldn’t fix his mistakes. And Duke was in as much danger as he was. 

Even more so a few minutes ago. Nathan had nearly panicked when he realized Duke could die and he could do nothing about it. He had had to trust not-Audrey to save Duke. His Duke. Who he could only do a cursory check to make sure he was okay because the reality was, Duke wasn’t _really_ his to worry about. 

So, Nathan did what he did best, which was to ignore feelings and work. He collected statements then headed back to the station to do paper work while everyone else went to the Gull. 

~ 

Duke wasn’t stupid and he was far from oblivious. He saw right through Audrey’s Lexie act just like he saw through Nathan’s. Hell, when one of your only trusted friends has a steady poker face almost 24/7 you learn to pick up on the little things. Which is why he turned Jennifer down romantically, even though he still offered her a room on his boat. And why he found himself at the police station after settling Audrey and Jennifer into their respective residences. 

He really wished he didn’t know the ins and outs of the police station as well as he did, but someone liked putting ironies into his life. He waved to Stan as the man left for home and made his way over to the detective’s office. 

He found Nathan diligently working on reports and leaned against the door frame, “You know, I’ve often wondered if you actually live here.” 

Nathan looked up but instead of saying the snide remark Duke was expecting he simply drank Duke in with his eyes. As if willing himself to believe Duke was there whole and healthy. 

Then Nathan asked, “What do you want Duke?” with a lot less exasperation then normal. 

Duke wanted to say that Lexie really was Audrey, but he promised Audrey he wouldn’t. Instead he stepped into the office and closed the door hoping he hadn’t read the signals wrong because Nathan’s punches hurt, “Mainly I just want to say how much I hate my plan.” 

Nathan scoffed, “Oh, and why’s that? Because earlier you were forcing it down my throat.” 

“You’re right I was, but only to get the Guard to back off since I didn’t want them to kill you. Which is the main reason why I hate my plan, it still involves killing you. I also don’t like my plan for another reason…” Duke paused having walked across the room to lean towards Nathan over his desk. 

Nathan stared at Duke, challenging him to say what he’d been unable to for the past few weeks. Duke smirked now confident that he had read the signals right, “I don’t like my plan because it means you’re wooing someone and it’s not me.” 

Duke expected some bluster or denial at first, what he got was Nathan slamming their teeth together in a rough approximation of a kiss. Duke smoothed it out and guided Nathan from his desk to the office couch. They made-out like teenagers until Nathan moved back to try and remove Duke’s shirt. 

Duke stopped him, “Okay, buddy, not that I don’t want this, but could we possibly move it to somewhere that isn’t a police station?” 

Nathan stopped as Duke thought of somewhere else they could go sighing, “We can’t go to the Gull or my boat since they’re currently occupied by too many other people. Guess that leaves your place.” Duke looked at Nathan only to see resting poker face, “Wait you don’t _actually_ live here, do you?” 

Nathan glared, “Don’t be stupid, Duke.” He got up, shot a glance at his desk, and walked out. 

Duke shrugged, following the detective out of the station. They got into their respective cars, Duke still following Nathan, and he was surprised when they started down a very familiar road and parked in front of a very familiar house. 

“So, you moved into your Dad’s old place?” Duke asked as Nathan opened the door. 

“It was paid for and left to me. Seemed stupid not to.” 

Duke looked around. Little had changed in the house since he had last been there as a kid. Although, the blanket fort on the couch was new, “Have you been sleeping on the couch this entire time?” 

Nathan hung his coat up and ignored the question, “Do you want something to drink?” 

Duke thought about it, “Nope, I surprisingly want to be completely sober for this.” 

“Why?” the question seemed to surprise both men. 

“Don’t you?” The first feelings of doubt started to creep in as Duke looked at Nathan. Maybe he _had_ read the signals wrong. 

“No, I do, it’s just,” Nathan started to pace. 

“Is it Audrey,” Duke started to feel a pain in his chest. This was wrong. He didn’t want to pass up this chance with Nathan, but Audrey really was back. 

“No, yes,” Nathan let out a strangled noise before walking into Duke’s space and grabbing his shirt, “I love you more than anyone and it took losing you to realize that. But I need Audrey back so she can shoot me and fix my mistakes. I still love her Duke, but it’s you that I can’t live without. I don’t deserve to live or have this,” he gestured between them, “because of my selfish decisions. But God do I want it.” 

Nathan leaned his head on Duke’s shoulder and Duke hugged him close, not that he could feel it but it’s the thought that counts. 

“So, you love me.” 

“Don’t make me punch you.” 

“But I thought that was how you showed your affection.” 

Nathan whacked him without looking but still managed to get the back of Duke’s head. Duke smiled, “I love you too, Nate.” 

Nathan pulled back to look Duke in the eye and Duke tried to convey complete sincerity. It must have worked because Nathan was attacking his mouth again. 

During a moment where they both grabbed some much-needed air Duke asked, “Do you want to move up-stairs? Pretty sure there’s a king size bed in your room that I was jealous of as a kid.” 

“Pretty sure you’re the reason I got that king size bed,” Nathan smirked. 

“Not my fault your dad couldn’t take a joke. Besides are you complaining?” 

“No” Nathan said as he lead Duke up the stairs. 

~ 

Hours later as Nathan lay in bed next to Duke, he was happy to realize Duke was his to love or worry about. Granted, it would make the already complicated situation more complicated, but that was for the morning. Right now, he would take what he could get. 


End file.
